The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, concerned with the packaging of integrated opto-electronic devices which comprise a silicon-on-insulator wafer in which are monolithically formed optical waveguides. These waveguides are defined in the surface of the silicon itself. The integrated optics device can also include electronic or optoelectronic components which are secured to the surface of the wafer. The optical fibre acts as a conduit for light onto and off the integrated optics device. It is supported within the package by an entry ferrule and extends from that to a fixing point on the integrated optics device. The design of reliable optoelectronics devices requires that the end fixtures of the optical fibre do not experience excessive forces during package temperature changes nor that the optical fibre experiences excessive strain levels.
The present invention seeks to provide a method of manufacture which attains these objectives.